Touches
by EightHundred
Summary: Series of oneshots in the lives of A/O. How do you touch someone who is so untouchable... whose job makes them pull into themselves?
1. Struggle

Opening the bedroom door, Olivia turned on a lamp in the far corner. In the soft glow she could see Alex propped up on her pillows, asleep. Olivia paused to take in the delicate blonde features. Sleep softened the hard set that Alex's jaw took in the courtroom, and her blonde hair was swept back into a ponytail.

As Olivia removed her jacket, Alex turned over.

"Waiting?" Olivia asked, smiling faintly.

Alex smiled back and nodded, "Unsuccessful."

"You have court tomorrow, so you shouldn't have tried, sweetheart."

Alex smiled and muttered, "Wanted to." She turned back over, closing her eyes. She listened to the faint, distant sounds of Olivia's clothes dropping onto a chair, the drawer opening and closing, leaving to double check the deadbolts, the water running, the lightswitch flicking on and then off, the soft footsteps down the hall back to the bedroom, and finally the covers rustling as Olivia pulled them back.

Alex smiled again as the bed sank with Olivia's weight. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the detective had lain down on her side, facing away from her. Alex frowned slightly and scooched closer, propping herself up on one arm to kiss the side of Olivia's neck. She saw a small smile from Olivia and she nuzzled closer, hands wandering up and down her back.

"I miss you when you're called out," Alex whispered in her ear as she pressed her body into Olivia's back.

"A lot," she murmured as she gently stroked Olivia's stomach. She kissed her shoulder again as her hands skimmed down to her favourite place on Olivia's thighs.

Olivia's eyes fluttered closed and she smiled at the feel of Alex's body.

But her eyes shut and she was flooded with memory.

_Fluorescent lights._

_Shiny Instruments._

_The standard kit, wheeled out again._

_The camera._

_Rulers to measure the bruises._

_The eyes._

_The disbelief._

_The fear. _

_Wincing at the doctor's touch..._

Olivia flinched and shuddered and Alex immediately froze, pulling her hands back slowly.

Olivia grasped quickly for one of Alex's retreating hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, lacing her fingers through Alex's and hanging on.

Alex rested her cheek on her girlfriend's shoulder, stroking her forearm gently, "No, I'm sorry."


	2. Playfully

A/N: Set in Season Three... Episode 7ish?

_Ever consider making movies? You look like you'd be a natural._

Alex burst out laughing when she heard the line that the porn director had thrown at Olivia.

Olivia shot a look at the blonde perched on her kitchen countertop.

"Hey! It was offensive..." she protested, stirring the sauce on the stove.

Alex took a breath to steady herself, "I'm sorry Liv, it's just... a ridiculous...." Alex bit her lip to stifle another chuckle.

Olivia turned back to the cupboard, sifting through ingredients. Alex watched, amused, until she saw the tight line of Olivia's mouth. Alex sighed softly and calmed herself before Olivia retreated into unreadable cop mode.

"Look, I'm sorry. What he said was offensive and speaks to all of the challenges of being a female officer of the law. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that," Alex said, sincerely.

Olivia looked up, surprised. "Thank you."

Alex nodded, "You're welcome."

Olivia turned down the sauce on the burner and Alex watched her in comfortable silence for a moment before speaking.

"But he's right, you know," Alex mused, leaning back against the cabinets.

"What?" Olivia asked, absentmindedly.

"You have a smokin' body."

Olivia almost dropped the entire bag of pasta she had taken from the cabinet. She raised an eyebrow at Alex is disbelief.

"You've never used that word before in your life, have you?"

Alex giggled, "I thought the situation warrented. C'mere."

Olivia dutifully walked forward so she was standing between Alex's knees. She had to look up slightly because the blonde was sitting on the counter. She took a moment to grin at the sight of the fierce ADA sitting on her counters, a glint in her eye, smiling childishly. Olivia couldn't help but smile back.

"I mean it."

"Mean what?"

"You're hot."

"Alex..."

"Olivia."

Alex smiled again and reached out to stroke Olivia's cheek fondly.

"You can't take a compliment," Alex mused, almost talking to herself.

"But the eyes," she smiled and looked into Olivia's eyes, "and your skin," she traced her jawline.

"But oh, much more than this..."

"Alex..."

"Olivia."

Alex grinned and pulled Olivia in closer so she was flush against the cabinets.

"I just think that you're a beautiful woman."

Olivia smiled and shifted a little, "Thank you, sweethea..."

"And I like your breasts in that top."

Olivia rolled her eyes and started to turn away when Alex grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. In response, Olivia reached forward and cupped Alex's rear with her hands, dragging her closer so Alex's body was right up against hers. Alex brought her knees to Olivia's sides. Olivia leaned in a nuzzled Alex's collarbone.

"What's with this mood?"

"What mood?" Alex stroked Olivia's hair.

"You're... playful," Olivia responded, kissing Alex on the cheek gently.

Alex smiled, "Just happy," she whispered.

"Me too," Olivia smiled at Alex and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Alex's.

Breathing together for a moment, Alex smiled again and leaned forward slowly, tilting her head to catch Olivia's lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Alex gave a little mewl of happiness when they parted, and Olivia smiled.

"Wow."

Alex's grin returned.

"The porn thing is ridiculous, though."

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Are we still talking about this?"

"I am."

Olivia leaned back to look at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I don't do porn."

Alex smiled, "It's not that..."

"Well, enlighten me, Alex. You're babbling."

Alex narrowed her eyes, "Hey..."

"I'm sorry! You're just... confusing me," Olivia sighed and settled in to listen for her girlfriend's response.

Alex sighed, "I guess what I wanted to say was... porn is about fucking," Alex cringed a little at the word, "and I just can't imagine you..."

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Umm... we've had..."

"Porn is fake!" Alex continued, "People... getting off on each other. It's rough and... I dunno, standard. You don't have sex, Olivia. You make love."

Olivia's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes darted away.

"You're special," Alex continued, whispering, "you take your time... you wait for me, make sure I'm... satisfied. It's special. It's fantastic."

Alex leaned forward again and kissed Olivia's neck.

"It's... wonderful," she whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia pulled Alex closer for a hug and shuddered when she felt the blonde's lips and tongue just below and behind her ear. She lifted Alex off the counter, and Alex wrapped her slender legs around Olivia's waist. Alex giggled as Olivia held her.

Olivia grinned, "Happy to please, Ms. Cabot."

Alex smiled and pointed towards the bedroom, "Lead on, detective."


	3. Benson Style

Olivia looked up at the expanse of flawless, white stomach before her. She smiled as her lips passed over the mole on Alex's hip. She nuzzled the flesh beneath Alex's bellybutton and felt Alex's hand on the back of her head, fingers sliding through her hair. Olivia looked up at the underside of the blonde's forearm and saw the small scar from when eight-year-old Alex had hit her arm jumping off the end of the dock at her grandfather's cottage. She smiled again as she felt Alex's fingers stroke the back of her head.

She slid her hands under the sides of Alex's ribcage and lifted slightly, forcing the blonde to arch up off the bed towards her mouth. She gently kissed the underside of Alex's breast, her thumb stroking the small bruise where Alex had run into her locker at the gym. As she tilted her head to catch a glimpse of Alex's face, she thought to herself

_I can't believe she's with me._

------

Alex's eyes were shut tight, her head back against the pillow, breath coming ragged and uneven. Her past relationships had been (pretty much) satisfying... but average. Standard. Nothing to really make noise about.

But then she met Olivia, and it was _oh-so-fucking-good _that she wanted to scream.

Despite her love and affection for her detective, she still could not believe what an amazing lover she had turned out to be. Everything was _a-maz-ing_. After a month or so of tentative kisses, touching and exploring, Olivia had managed to coax Alex to the most mind-blowing orgasm she had ever had. Amidst the post-coital kisses and cuddling, Alex was near tears.

It had happened because Olivia had found... _that spot_.

She figured that everybody had it; that one spot that made them shudder, shake, unleash and come utterly unhinged. With other lovers... well... they had found that spot, but left it alone almost immediately. After the first stroke or flick, they would earn their moan of appreciation from Alex, and that would satisfy them; their egos could rest secure knowing that they could still please a beautiful woman. So they inevitably returned to their rhythmic thrusting that was... good. But standard.

They liked Alex's reaction, but really they didn't know the half of it.

The first time Olivia had found that spot- brushed it through Alex's underwear- Alex had gasped and Olivia had immediately taken notice. She had stopped, pulled back and fixed her eyes on Alex's face as she slowly, deliberately ran a finger back over_ the spot_.

Alex had bitten her lip as she flushed bright red, terribly self-concious under Olivia's gaze. Olivia tilted her head in amusement as she increased the pressure of her hand, and Alex gave a small jump.

Olivia had frowned slightly, leaned forward and whispered in Alex's ear,

"Please, don't hold back."

Alex had taken a deep breath, shuddered again and let out a low moan that she hardly recognized as her own voice. She let her hips arch up into Olivia's touch, moving, showing her where and how she wanted the pressure.

So it wasn't really fair to the past lovers, she supposed, because she had been holding back all that time.

Anyway, that's what it was about . Olivia was there for Alex; her pleasure, her enjoyment. Olivia had a mission, a goal, a project; Alex's orgasm. And the detective studied hard; she memorized Alex's responses, saw clues that Alex didn't even know she was giving. Alex remembered her shock when Olivia had informed her that two minutes before she would orgasm, she clenched her jaw. The slightest response or signal from Alex's body registered with Olivia, who responded accordingly and with patience, dedication, and love. Some of the qualities that made her good at her job.

Alex was zapped back into the moment as the latest Olivia-induced orgasm washed over her. Before she slipped away into thoughtless oblivion, Alex had one final thought,

_I can't believe she's with me._


	4. Cabot Style

**A/N: Thanks to the few who have reviewed and PM'ed me... I really, really appreciate the feedback and I'll admit, it makes me want to write more. **

**So Review... because I'd love to get the motivation to write a piece where Alex wears her glasses ; ) **

Alexandra Cabot was studious and meticulous. She contemplated, prepared, pre-arranged, planned and plotted so as to use her intellect to gain the upper hand. She was measured, thoughtful and orderly, even when under pressure.

Except when she kissed.

Oh, sometimes she landed a strategically placed peck on the cheek or even a soft kiss on the lips, having contemplated angle of approach, pressure, tone and intent.

But sometimes, kissing Olivia Benson just couldn't be done with restraint.

The first time that it happened, the detective had just walked into the apartment after a long day. Alex was aiming for a soft, sweet kiss on the lips... some simple love and comfort.

And it would have worked, had Olivia's hands not found her waist, squeezing slightly. And if the detective hadn't smelled like leather jacket, coffee and Alex's shampoo that she stocked at her apartment for her girlfriend.

Alex's hands rose to cup the sides of Olivia's face as she pressedforward into her, backing Olivia against the wall. Alex managed to curve herself into Olivia's body, soaking up the warmth radiating from her girlfriend, breathing her in. When Alex pulled back to look Olivia in the eye, blonde strands of hair had escaped her ponytail and she was panting.

Olivia smiled when Alex opened her eyes. She grinned, actually. Because she could see that she was driving Alex crazy. Alex's eyes narrowed and Olivia smirked, turning and backing away. But Alex followed, her entire body on edge. She was not letting the detective walk away from this.

And that's how she ended up on the couch straddling the detective's lap.

- - - - - - -

Olivia's head was leaning against the back of the couch, her hair had fallen into her eyes. She would have moved it, but her hands were glued to the slender thighs resting on either side of her lap. Massaging gently, she groaned as Alex's mouth dropped to the side of her neck.

Olivia was well on her way to climax and looking forward to the trip. Alex had... god, what had Alex not done. She had found things that Olivia loved and taken them up five or ten notches. Once she locked on to a favourite spot, she remembered it with precision, detail and passion. Olivia supposed part of the magnification was due to her intense love of the woman carrying out the... activities... but Alex also had a knack for technique and variation.

The first time that she had noticed Alex's ingenuity they had been lying half-naked in Alex's bed. Alex had kissed down Olivia's jawline softly while firmly kneading a sore spot on her back. Olivia was lost in the contrasting sensations and the feeling of being completely surrounded by Alex. Olivia had rolled them both over, kissing Alex on the tip of the nose. Alex giggled (a rare sound) and Olivia grinned. Alex raised her mouth indicating that she wanted a kiss, and Olivia had obliged, totally calm and in control.

Until she felt Alex's tounge in her mouth.

Fireworks went off behind Olivia's eyelids and she allowed herself to be turned over. Alex's body moved over hers with practiced ease, sliding down Olivia's front, dropping kisses as she went.

When Alex reached the apex of Olivia's thighs, Olivia was just lucid enough to register Alex whisper, "I love you so much."

Olivia was sooo close she assumed that her first time receiving from Alex would be over quickly, but for the next thirty minutes... yes,_ thirty_... Alex worked from every angle, with every increment of pressure, speed and stroke, patiently and methodically learning her lover's body. She registered what made Olivia tick, squirm, moan and cry out. She found Olivia's favourite slow stroke and added a circular motion that the detective hadn't even contemplated and couldn't begin to describe, even under pain of death. And she hummed. Oh god, she hummed.

And Alex had continued to be... inventive. With any other lover, it would feel almost invasive to be so thoroughly explored, touched, tasted... but with Alex, Olivia was blown away. The blonde was brilliant, beautiful, beyond sexy and totally devoted to her detective.

And right now, on the couch, she had returned to that spot by Olivia's pulse that drove that detective crazy. She alternated soft sucking, nipping and kissing while gently running her fingers down the front of her throat from chin to collarbone.

"I'm going to leave a mark on you," she whispered innocently into Olivia's ear.

Olivia shivered and slid her hands around to Alex's ass, right as Alex brought both hands around the back of Olivia's neck to scratch the top vertebrae of her spine. A delightful new move that Alex had just concocted.

And she would continue to experiment because that's how she succeeded; by reasoning through situations and investigating every theory, perspective and... angle. And dammit, Alex was nothing if not persistant. Her goals got accomplished.

And Olivia was more than happy to be one of Alex's goals.

Because in their relationship, the blonde was studious, meticulous, methodical (all of the things that made her good at her job), but with an edge of unbridled, smouldering passion.


	5. Day Off

Olivia Benson did not willingly take days off.

But this week, even she had begun to fantasize about taking a day away from the depravity to eat, be alone and most of all... sleep.

And now that she was home, it was exactly as great as she had imagined.

Her apartment was clean and quiet.

Her fridge was full of food and drink.

Her bed was cool and soft.

And Alex was lying naked on her couch.

So it was actually better than she had imagined.

When Olivia's jaw dropped, Alex smiled.

"Hey Liv."

But Olivia didn't hear her. She was busy taking in the length of smooth white skin standing out in stark contrast to the dark fabric of the couch. A book was resting open on Alex's stomach, her hair was swept up and she was wearing her glasses.

Oh my god she was wearing the glasses.

Alex raised an eyebrow,

"Liv?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth.

"Liv, your girlfriend is naked on your couch. You'd better hope that she takes your lack of comment or action as a compliment."

Olivia smiled and managed to peel her eyes away from Alex's body and focus on her face.

"There are no words."

Alex smiled and leaned back on her elbows.

"I know how you always run out of things to do on vacation," she tilted her head and smiled.

Olivia blinked hard and shook her head. About a million different activities were running through her mind. It would take a week off to accomplish what she wanted to with the blonde. And knowing Alex, she had a few variations of her own to throw in.

"Or, if you're too tired, I can make you scream and then pass out. So no pressure."

Olivia felt her skin get hot. She knew Alex wasn't kidding.

"You've got it all figured out," she said, perching on the coffee table to steady herself.

"Pretty much."

"I've gotta say, I'm surprised. It's all... unexpected. Do you do... this... a lot?" Olivia grinned.

"Never for anybody else," Alex retorted, blushing slightly and looking away.

Olivia shook her head, "Boy do you know how to make a girl feel like the luckiest person in the world."

Alex smiled again.

"You are breathtaking," Olivia said, sitting on the coffee table across from Alex.

"See, now that's better," Alex grinned.

"I love you. This is a great surprise," Olivia was grinning all-out now.

"Well it was easier than a long, detailed speech telling you how much you mean to me," Alex giggled.

"Trust me it's better than anything you could have said," Olivia said, openly staring at Alex's breasts.

"Take me to the bedroom."

"Except that."


	6. Guilt

_Set after Guilt (Season 3) which was a brilliant performance by Stephanie March._

_Thanks SO MUCH for all of the lovely reviews and PM's... they make me want to write more. xo_

Olivia found Alex lying on her side, facing away from her.

The shock of all of the death and the adreneline of her lie had cooled, congealed and now sat in the pit of her stomach, leaving Alex with a dull ache.

Olivia watched the delicate silhouette on the bed. She knew that Alex's principles were in conflict with her conscience, and she had chosen her conscience. Living with the consequences wouldn't be easy.

"Does it ever go away?" She whispered, barely audibly.

"What, babe?" Olivia asked.

Alex shuddered and swallowed. "The guilt. Does it ever go away?"

Olivia paused and then sighed softly. Leaning in to kiss her way up Alex's arm, she whispered,  
"It's not your fault," over and over, pausing in between phrases to kiss again. She continued up the length of her arm, knowing full well that Alex wouldn't believe her.

Feeling Alex shaking with silent sobs, Olivia's heart wrenched. She pulled Alex into a sitting position, facing her. Alex looked into deep, brown, soulful eyes alive with concern and hurt, and she did something that she never did in front of another person, not since she was eight...

Alex cried openly.

Olivia stretched her arms out and Alex shuffled forward into them. Olivia leaned back against the pillows, pulling Alex with her and tucking her into her neck. She rubbed Alex's back and shoulders, nuzzling the top of her head. She was shocked at the level of emotion Alex was displaying and each shudder that racked Alex's body made her ache.

Alex gave a last shudder and swallowed hard, getting herself under control.

Olivia kissed the side of Alex's face, "You had no good options. I'm sorry you had to make that choice."

"It's just catharsis," Alex muttered, exhausted.

"Liar. You're beating yourself up," Olivia replied, "Because you care. You care and it's beautiful." Olivia pulled Alex even closer, wrapping her tightly in her arms.

"Alex, I love you so much," she whispered, a lump in her throat, "whatever you need."

Alex smiled faintly and wiped her eyes, snuggling closer to Liv.

"This is what I need. Can we stay like this?"

"You couldn't pay me to move, sweetheart."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex woke up a short time later to find herself being tucked into bed, placed on cool, clean sheets.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Olivia frowned.

Alex smiled and traced Olivia's cheek with her finger, "I'm glad I did."

Olivia smiled and pulled the covers over Alex and left the room, leaving her to get settled. Olivia returned and sat on the bed next to Alex. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips before bringing a warm washcloth to her cheeks, wiping away the streaks of dried tears. Alex's breath caught at the intimacy of the gesture, but she allowed her girlfriend to bathe her face. Olivia smiled before retreating down the hall to return the washcloth. When she got back, she sat at the foot of the bed and smiled tenderly.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Not yet," Alex mumbled, throwing back the covers in invitation.

Olivia grinned and crawled forward, climbing into bed face to face with Alex and tucking them both back in.

Olivia looked Alex over and raised an eyebrow. Alex smiled at the silent question.

"Exhausted," Alex said.

"I know," Olivia smiled, lying on her side with her head pillowed on her arm.

"I feel... awful."

"I know that too," Olivia smiled sadly.

"I love you," Alex mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I know," Olivia whispered, stroking Alex's hair as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Family Tree

It was early in their relationship. The question seemed to hang in the air. She'd been waiting for it for a long time. Alex was sitting across from her at the other end of the couch in sweats and a T-shirt. She had reached forward, blonde ponytail swinging, to grab another French Fry from the food spread out on the coffee table. As she fell back, munching, she had asked what would, for anybody else, have been an innocuous question.

"So tell me about your family."

Olivia froze for a fraction of a second. She had already decided to tell Alex the truth, but she had hoped for a little more warning. The hesitation registered with Alex who knew Olivia too well to miss her reaction. Alex settled back and levelled her gaze at the brunette.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I am the product of a rape."

... and she told the whole story. The bare bones, anyway. Enough detail for Alex to see what she'd gotten herself into.

When she finished, Olivia sucked in another breath and clamped her jaw shut.

Alex nodded slightly, processing the information. She reached out and ran a fingertip over Olivia's knuckles absentmindedly.

"Wow," she breathed quietly.

Olivia's heart was pounding.

"True beauty rises from pain," Alex whispered, taking Olivia's hand in hers and looking her in the eye.

Olivia smiled and her bottom lip quivered.

"Hey," Alex said softly, moving a little closer, "what's going on?"

Olivia looked down and shook her head.

What Alex did next was unexpected. She moved forward and crawled into Olivia's lap, straddling her legs so they could stay face to face.

"I don't care," she whispered, taking both of Olivia's hands in hers.

"I'm sure you've heard the whole song and dance routine about you being the angel of SVU, so important for victims... and it's all true. And deep down, I know that you know it's true. But let me just talk from my perspective. No heresay," she smiled and Olivia smiled with her.

"This is an incredible relationship for me. I let you know my personal life, my secrets, my fears. I don't do this a lot! I let you touch me, hold me... I couldn't do that if I didn't trust you, completely." She finished by holding Olivia's hands in hers, over her heart, "and I trust you completely because I know who you are. You are your own person; gentle, loving..."

Olivia swallowed, hard. Alex leaned forward and touched her nose to Olivia's.

"I'm falling in love with you. I hope you'll feel the same."

"Alex, I'm already there."

Alex smiled, "Can I hold you?"

Olivia nodded and Alex stood, pulling Olivia to her feet.

"Let's get some sleep."


	8. Hungry

Walking into the apartment, Olivia immediately began to strip off her clothes. She was soaked from the rain and grimy from a day of canvassing the streets. Easing into a hot shower was the only thing on her mind. She popped the pizza that she had picked up into the oven so it would stay warm for Alex and immediately headed to the shower.

Ten minutes later, Alex let herself into the apartment. It had been a relatively dull day and seeing Olivia was the only thing on her mind. Dropping her keys on the counter, she was enveloped by the warm scent of the pizza in the oven and she smiled. Alex threw her suit jacket over the back of a chair, grabbed a silce of a pizza and a soda and padded down the hall to find her girlfriend.

She knocked lightly before pushing the door open.

"Hey Liv," she called, perching on the edge of the sink.

"Hey," Olivia said in a low voice.

"Was that a moan?" Alex said, laughing, "you'd better not be doing anything in there that I'm supposed to be doing to you."

"Don't be silly," Olivia smiled, "this showerhead doesn't detatch."

Alex laughed, snorting into her soda, "Touché."

Oliva poked her head around the shower curtain, "Are you eating in here?"

"Hey, no judgement! I'm horny, but I'm also hungry."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You're horny?"

Alex grinned around a huge bite of pizza, "Only for you."

"Ahhhh," Olivia grinned and pulled her head back into the shower.

"Besides, you were sweet enough to pick up dinner, I wanted to show my appreciation."

"Well I appreciate the company," Olivia called.

Alex smiled.

"So I guess I should show my appreciation."

Alex heard the water shut off and Olivia pulled the shower curtain back, grinning. Alex almost choked on the pizza she was chewing at the site of the naked, glistening detective. Alex's eyes went straight to the shapely breasts, the water beading along the golden skin on her collarbone. Olivia grinned and reached for a towel, drying her hair.

"See something you like?" she grinned, swiping the towel over her toned stomach and down her thighs. "You have no idea," Alex smiled, taking another sip of soda.

Olivia grinned at Alex as she leaned forward to dry her legs.

"Oh god," Alex breathed, as the detective bent over, "you're no longer allowed to wear clothes."

Olivia smiled and stepped out onto the bath mat. She turned to pull the shower curtain back, giving Alex a great shot of her ass.

Alex actually moaned and Olivia turned, grinning.

"Sounds like you need some relief, counsellor."

Alex blushed and looked away.

Olivia took the plate from Alex and placed it in the sink, grabbing Alex's hand and smiling into her eyes. Leaning forward she whispered in Alex's ear, "I want it as badly as you do. Let's get you out of those clothes."


	9. Topless

_A/N: This is for the people who sent lovely messages and reviews. Please keep it up! xo_

_Obviously, it makes me write more : ) _

Alex Cabot was a breast woman.

Or she was when it came to Olivia, anyway.

The first time that Olivia had realized this they had been making out on the couch, facing each other. Alex was sitting cross-legged and Olivia had one knee tucked under herself and was danging the other off the edge of the couch. They had just started French kissing a week or so ago and were caught up in the new sensations of their deeper makeout sessions.

Olivia was enjoying the sounds of Alex's uneven breathing when she felt the blonde bring a hand up to her shoulder and push her back against the couch, swinging a leg over Olivia's lap to straddle her.

Olivia giggled a little into Alex's mouth as she allowed herself to be pushed. Alex pulled back.

"Wow," Olivia breathed.

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

Olivia brought her hands up to Alex's thighs.

"Is this OK?" she asked, not wanting to push Alex too far.

Alex grinned, "Mhmmm... not quite."

Olivia hurridly removed her hands but Alex caught them and slid them up her thighs to her ass. Olivia smiled in understanding.

"Oh, I see."

"Mhmmm," Alex grinned and wiggled a little as Olivia tightened her grip, "thank you for checking, though."

"Always," Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex's cheek, "and I want you to tell me what you want, and you know that you can always, always say stop."

Alex nodded. "Thank you," she whispered.

Alex sat back a little and Olivia slid her hands back around to her thighs.

"Comfy?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "my new favourite place to sit."

Alex brought her hands up to Olivia's shoulders and Olivia say her eyebrow raise slightly. Alex brought her hands down and started to trace the outline of Olivia's bra with her fingertips.

Olivia's breath caught and Alex glanced up to her face, checking for permission which she recieved right away. She continued slowly exploring Olivia's chest with her fingertips, pausing only to drag her fingers down the flat, toned stomach.

Olivia's breathing had stopped completely at the initial feeling of Alex's hands on her. Once she got over the intial shock, she melted into the blonde's touch, fighting to keep her breath regular and even. A fight which she lost when Alex palmed her breasts, taking them into her hands and testing their weight.

Olivia was panting slightly by the time that Alex slid her hands back up, lacing them around the back of Olivia's neck.

"Sorry to grope you," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh god, grope away. _Please._"

Alex smiled, "I'm glad it's not just me."

Olivia smiled back, "Oh no way. I love the attention."

"They're just..." Alex said, glancing back down.

"What?" Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they're bigger than mine. You're curvy. It's interesting."

Olivia laughed a little.

"Hey! I just like them, alright..." Alex pouted slightly.

"It's very, very alright," Olivia smiled and squeezed Alex's thighs in reassurance.

They kissed softly and Olivia bit down on Alex's lower lip, tugging on it gently.

Alex sat back, smiling. She looked away shyly, toying with the collar on Olivia's shirt.

Olivia took a moment to contemplate the change in demeanor before she clued in.

"Alex?" Olivia asked.

Alex tiled her head and traced the top button of Olivia's shirt.

"Alex?" Olivia tried again.

Alex slowly looked up to meet Olivia's eyes.

"Do you want it off?" Olivia asked.

Alex bit her lip and nodded, grateful that Olivia had saved her asking.

Olivia grinned and leaned forward, kissing Alex on the cheek, "Good."

Olivia tilted Alex backward a little bit so her could lean forward and unbutton her shirt. After the first two buttons she was caught off guard as Alex leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, slowly working her way down to the swell of her breast. She pushed Olivia's hands away gently and continued unbuttoning until she could push the shirt off Olivia's shoulders.

Alex sat back again to enjoy her handiwork; Olivia in only a black bra with a small mark from Alex's mouth on the swell of her breast. Olivia leaned back and allowed her girlfriend – lover, almost -- to drink her in.

"See anything that you like?"

Alex nodded and traced the underside of each breast, squeezing gently. She looked into Olivia's eyes and grinned.

"You're breathtaking," she whispered.

Olivia blushed slightly. "It's all for you," she shurgged and stretched. Alex watched her muscles flex in fascination.

Alex stayed silent for a moment before shifting slightly.

"Could I see more?" she asked.

Olivia tilted her head and nodded.

Alex shivered in anticipation and ran her hands around Olivia's sides. Olivia arched off the back of the couch obligingly. Alex giggled as her hands found the clasp of Olivia's bra.

"What?" Olivia asked, kissing the side of Alex's head.

"I've never done this before," Alex said, "I've always been the girl being pawed at by the horny partner. Like in Steve Jones' TransAm senior year."

Olivia laughed so hard at the image that when she opened her eyes, Alex was holding a side of her bra in each hand, holding them at Olivia's sides, keeping her covered.

"You're smooth, Cabot," she grinned.

Alex smiled back and looked Olivia in the eye as she dragged the garment slowly down her arms.

Olivia took a breath as Alex looked at her topless for the first time.

"Wow," was all that Alex could managed.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia again and slowly slid her hands from Olivia's shoulders down to her chest, exploring as she had over the top of her shirt. Olivia inhaled deeply and leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of Alex's hands. She was lost in the sensations when Alex suddenly brought her mouth to a breast and licked a nipple slowly.

"Oh my GOD," Olivia breathed, bringing her hands around to grasp Alex's thighs

Alex swirled her tounge around the nipple and sucked gently, sensuously before repeating the movements on the other side.

Alex was just biting gently when Olivia's phone rang on the coffee table.

"Could only be Elliot," Olivia mumbled.

"I'll kill him. I will actually kill him," Alex almost hollered.

Olivia laughed, "How do you think I feel? But who would defend you?"

"That's the point; every judge in the city will have to recuse themselves. I'll bankrupt the system."

Olivia laughed hard and Alex rolled off of her lap and snuggled into her side. Olivia sighed and Alex nuzzled the side of her breast and lightly stroked her stomach.

"They'll still be here later," Olivia smiled, kissing the top of Alex's head.

"FYI: it's not them that I like, it's you."

Olivia laughed, "Good to hear. But it's also nice that you appreciate them."

Alex sighed, "I guess you have to get them dressed now."

Olivia smiled and gave her one last kiss, "Sweetie, where did you throw my bra?"


	10. Wine Tasting

_This is for the reviewers... especially MH13, JessicatheGreat, and Pie for her constant encouragement._

_Just a short one to warm me up... an exercise. _

"A show about wine tasting?" Olivia asked when she saw what her girlfriend was watching.

"Hey, don't judge. Besides, there's nothing else on."

Not interested in the program, Olivia let herself wander around the apartment, rinsing out mugs in the sink, folding the newspaper on the sideboard. By the time she had puttered to the bedroom and back, she had exhausted all of her distractions and she plunked herself down on the edge of the couch.

She caught the tail end of a description before the show clicked to commercial.

"... which was so elegant that it absolutely defied description. Ethereal. The exact definition of which is of course, "extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world." Intense, complex, yet paradoxically light."

Olivia laughed and Alex looked at her questioningly, "What's going on?"

Olivia grinned, her eyes bright and sincere, "That's just how I would describe you."

Alex melted a little and shimmied across the couch to wrap her arms around Olivia's shoulders.

"You're too good to me."

"You're too good for me," Olivia answered before Alex pressed their lips together.

When they broke apart, Alex smiled, "Want to hear how I would wine-describe you?"

Olivia smiled, shifting to get more comfortable. "Sure."

"Full-bodied and velvety... 'weight on the tongue', as they say. Dark and sexy, strong, magnificent."

Alex kissed Olivia on the mouth, deeply.

"Because making love to you is overwhelming," she said as she pulled back and bit her bottom lip.

"Only because I am so in love with you," she replied, stroking Alex's side.

Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek before moving back and nibbling on her earlobe gently. She gave a loan moan and slid her hands down Olivia's stomach teasingly.

"I want to taste you, Liv," she muttered as she kissed down her neck.

And that's as far as the blonde got on top because Alex found herself being pressed down into the couch, her senses flooded with Olivia.


	11. Speechless

Alex Cabot had spent the morning drafting motions. Before she set them aside, she began to prepare the intricate legal arguments to back them up.

At noon she wrote a search warrant narrow enough to get a judge's signature based on what was essentially one of Fin's gut feelings and the suspect's possession of a dark red car.

During the afternoon session, she had delivered what Liz said were the most eloquent closing arguments of her career.

In the evening she had justified her latest plea deal to the DA.

All in all, she had written around 8,000 words and probably spoken tens of thousands.

But now, lying under Olivia, all she could manage to choke out was,

"Harder."


	12. Pampered

Alex finally, FINALLY, walked into the apartment at 7PM on Friday night. She re-locked the door and tossed her keys onto the hall table, sighing.

Emerging from the kitchen, Olivia leaned against the doorjamb in a black tank top and NYPD sweats, arms crossed.

"Hey you."

Alex sighed something incomprehensible and Olivia smiled.

"Tough week?"

Alex groaned.

"I figured," Olivia pushed herself off the doorframe and headed for Alex. She grabbed the attaché from her hand and wrapped her in a hug. Alex placed her hands lightly on Olivia's upper arms, stroking the muscles with her fingertips. She took a deep breath, inhaling the detective's scent. Olivia smiled at the gesture, glad to provide some relief and comfort. She pulled back and took both of Alex's hands in her own, shifting the attaché to under her arm. She led her to the livingroom in front of the couch.

Alex plunked down onto the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Olivia placed the attaché in its Alex-designated spot before kneeling in front of Alex and kissing her knee. Reached forward, Alex tousled Olivia's hair playfully and smiled faintly. Olivia reached down and slipped off her shoe, massaging her foot working her way down her heel, Achilles tendon and calf.

"Breathe, baby," Olivia coaxed, smiling gently.

Alex sat up straight, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Olivia smiled and slipped her other shoe off. Alex smiled down at her.

"Thank you," Alex said.

"No worries," Olivia smiled, "dinner's all set, you have nothing to do. It's a no stress Friday night."

"You are incredible."

Olivia smiled and ran her hands up Alex's right leg, hands sliding under her skirt to grab the top of her stocking. Alex's breath caught as Olivia slowly slid her stocking down her leg.

"Oh god," Alex groaned.

Olivia just smiled and repeated the process equally slowly with the other leg.

"I love it when you wear these," she smiled, playfully.

Alex shifted closer to Olivia and placed her hands on her shoulders, leaning forward for a kiss. Olivia reached up to cup the sides of her face as Alex kissed her softly. Alex's fingers wound around the straps of Olivia's tank top as she pulled herself closer. Olivia pulled back gently.

"Not yet, sweetheart."

Alex frowned.

Olivia grinned, "You have to eat, is all." Alex looked her up and down and began to comment.

"Not that kind of eating," Olivia interrupted, "food. You need food. I made food."

Alex smiled, "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta, garlic bread, salad. Good, simple, hearty food because I'll bet you anything that you skipped lunch today."

"You know me too well."

Olivia grinned and jumped up, running to the kitchen. Alex shrugged off her jacket and tossed it on the couch. Olivia re-entered the room with a piece of garlic bread, offering it to Alex.

"Here. Go shower, but eat this to tide you over. I'll put the pasta in when I hear the water stop."

Alex chewed on the garlic bread and smiled, nodding complacently.

Olivia grinned and gathered Alex's discarded shoes, stockings, jacket and attaché to put away as the blonde trotted off to the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olivia was draining the spaghetti when Alex reemerged in sweats and an oversized T-shirt, towelling off her hair.

"Smells _great, _Liv," she said, tossing the towel onto a chair and pulling her hair back with the elastic around her wrist.

"Sit down," Olivia grinned.

Alex obeyed with a huge grin, grabbing another piece of garlic bread, "Everything smells fantastic."

Olivia placed the pasta on the table, "I hope so, dig in. I'll get the salad."

Conversation was sparse as they both began to tuck in. Olivia came up for air first, watching Alex with amusement as she ate messily. Alex caught her watching and made a face.

"Why did you make spaghetti?" she fake-whined, "I don't have the coordination to eat this at the end of the week."

Olivia laughed and reached across to wipe a drop of sauce off her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Because you're adorable when you make a mess," she smiled.

Alex looked her in the eye and swallowed. Olivia left her hand on the blonde's cheek, stroking lightly and looking into her eyes. Alex tilted her head, leaning into Olivia's touch. Her eyes flicked down to Olivia's lips and back up. Taking the hint, Olivia gently drew Alex's face towards hers and leaned in, touching their lips together. Alex dropped her fork and brought her hand around to the back of Olivia's neck. Her other hand slid down Olivia's shoulder to trace her collarbone slowly. Olivia was caught off guard by the sensation of the slim fingers and Alex took advantage of her shock by slipping her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Olivia groaned and allowed Alex to take charge, varying pressure and angle. Olivia finally pulled back, taking a gulp of air.

"Dinner's getting cold," she protested, panting slightly.

"And you're getting hot," Alex grinned, resting her forehead against Olivia's, gently stroking her thigh.

Olivia blushed and inhaled sharply.

Alex kissed Olivia's cheek one more time before pulling back.

"Everything's fabulous, thank you Liv."

Olivia beamed and took another bite before pouring two glasses of red wine.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Alex joked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to?"

"No," Alex took a sip, "you could have had me in the hall when I walked in."

Olivia choked on the bread she was chewing and Alex passed her the water.

"Good to know," she sputtered.

Alex grinned and reached over to take her hand, "But I'm glad that you set it up this way."

Olivia smiled, "You're going to kill me."

"Then you're going out with a smile on your face."

"Don't I know it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner, Olivia had insisted on clearing the dishes, banishing Alex from the kitchen. Alex had pretended to watch TV while waiting for Olivia and now was lying on the couch, content, her head pillowed in Olivia's lap.

Olivia gently stroked Alex's hair and smiled down, "Comfy?"

Alex smiled and crooked her finger in a 'come hither' gesture. Olivia grinned and leaned down. Alex tilted her head and Olivia kissed her softly. Alex whimpered and opened her mouth allowing Olivia's tongue to snake in. With Alex's fingers lightly wound into her hair, Olivia pulled back and slowly kissed Alex's chin, cheeks and forehead.

"I like the slow burn," Alex mumbled, stroking Olivia's cheek with one hand and kissing her lightly.

"Mhmmm," Olivia agreed, taking Alex's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Alex turned back to the TV, spacing out in front of a sitcom re-run. While Alex watched TV, Olivia watched Alex, sneaking glances at her girlfriend's face. Despite the dark circles under her eyes, she was beginning to look peaceful for the first time in weeks. The light from the TV played across her face and Olivia looked down everytime she felt her laugh to see the features soften into a smile. Alex's eyes started to close and Olivia felt her body sinking further into the couch. When the show concluded, Olivia smiled and traced Alex's lips.

"Can I take you to bed?"

Alex yawned and nodded as Olivia gently helped her into a sitting position. Alex stretched and led the way down the hall, Olivia trailing and watching her stumble slightly. Alex veered right at the bathroom to brush her teeth and Olivia continued to the bedroom to pull on a pair of boxers.

She was already in bed when Alex re-entered the room. Alex stopped in the doorway, yawned and flicked off the light. She continued towards the bed, pulling off her sweatpants. She climbed under the covers with Olivia in her T-shirt and underwear. Alex settled on top with another yawn and Olivia smiled, sliding her hands up to Alex's hips. They spent several minutes together, just occupying the same few feet of space, moving with and around each other. Soon, however, Alex was weighed down by sleep and settled in under Olivia's arm.

"I love this," Olivia whispered, "I love holding you, feeling you breathe. Feeling you fall asleep."

Alex smiled and Olivia ran her fingers up her spine, "Thank you for this," she whispered, tearing up, "I love you Alex."

Alex felt her lover choke and gently nuzzled the underside of her breast and squeezed her ribs, "I love you, Liv," she mumbled, "sorry, drifting off..."

Olivia smiled, "That was the goal," she yawned.

"Thank you for this," Alex whispered.

"You're very welcome."

There was a moment of silence when Liv thought Alex had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke again.

"Liv?"

"Mhmm?"

"Wake me when you shower in the morning."


	13. Reverence

_A/N: Just something from the computer. K_

_Keep sending the love. I'm shut up inside, sick right now... so it's extra-appreciated : ) _

Between the cases we were closing and the new cases popping up... I hadn't seen her, I mean properly seen her, in over a week. She had stopped by my office to bring me lunch when I was buried under motions. She looked tired and run-down... I could tell she was sleeping in the crib. Despite that, she only saw how tired I was, closing the door and wrapping me in a huge hug. Those two minutes wrapped in her leather jacket were part heaven and part torture... it tided me over, but made me remember what I was missing. I found my fingers tracing her stomach through her sweater, and pulling away was agony.

Then it was Saturday night and I was flat on my back, underneath her. It was about time.

When she pulled back to look at me, I fell silent... because I can't talk when she's looking at me like that. She always does that, especially when we've been apart. She looks at me like she's looking at me for the first time. It's... awe, and appreciation and more love than I can ever remember feeling. She kisses her way down in between my breasts and I squirm... but she knows that I don't mean it.

Her fingers trail over me, and I'm reminded how well she knows my body. She knows me so well that her fingers catch anything new. She pauses when she feels the raised skin on my knuckle.

"Paper cut," I answer her silent question.

She nods and kisses the back of my hand.

When her hands slide up my thighs she stops again.

"Razor. Tried to shave too quickly."

She smiles slightly and kisses my stomach just below my bellybutton, sucking gently.

With anybody else this would feel invasive, like she's trying to control me and demanding explanations. But I know her. This is her making sure that I'm OK... she's telling me that if anybody ever does anything to me, I mean even touches me... she will go after them. We both know that I am a strong, capable woman who doesn't need to be coddled.

But you know what... it's nice to be defended.


	14. First Kiss

They had been doing this quasi-dating friendship thing for a while, but this outing was definitely a date. Neither were in their work clothes, although they had kept it casual. Olivia had taken Alex to dinner and was now (despite the blonde's protests) walking her home. After over two hours of conversation, they had slipped into a comfortable silence. Alex was smiling softly and looking in store windows, commenting occasionally. Olivia was watching the lights play across Alex's face and listening to her chatter. The blonde's hair was hanging loose down her back and framing her face, and the white sweater under her jacket clung in all the right places. Olivia found herself spacing out, snapping back to the moment when she realized that Alex had asked her a question.

"Olivia? What's up?" Alex slowed her pace and faced the detective.

Olivia opened and closed her mouth and then grinned, swallowing her nerves.

"Nothing," she replied, "you just look really amazing tonight," she reached over and took Alex's hand in hers, pulling them closer together.

Alex looked down at their joined hands and smiled, "You look pretty incredible yourself."

Olivia smiled, pleased with herself for making a move.

Alex watched Olivia look down towards the ground, dark hair falling over her forehead. She felt herself warm slightly and smiled, looking away in a different direction.

Now walking hand in hand, they were close to Alex's apartment and Olivia was starting to get anxious. Alex sensed Olivia's mind wandering off, "Wandering off again? Whattcha thinking about?"

Olivia sighed, "Honestly?"

Alex smiled, "No, I want you to lie to me."

Olivia smiled back, "You know, I think that people put too much emphasis on the first kiss of a relationship."

Alex grinned and looked down knowingly, "I'd have to disagree. I know all that I need to know from that kiss."

"Really?" Olivia asked, "can't a kiss be deceptive?"

Alex nodded, "It can. But there are so many ways that somebody could kiss you. Their choice tells you a lot."

Olivia nodded, listening carefully.

"There's the sweet guy who says he had a great time with you and looks really nervous," Alex tilted her head and smiled, "and then there's too nervous... it freaks me out. Can't have that."

By this time, they had reached Alex's building and were heading to the elevator.

"There's the confident asshole who just goes for it, like it's what he expects after a date," Alex shuddered and pushed the button for the elevator, "gross. Then there's the date who tries to get into your pants through your mouth," Alex rolled her eyes and Olivia laughed, "tongue, hands... urgh."

Olivia smiled and inhaled as they stopped in front of Alex's door.

"So Alex, how would you want to be kissed after a 'first date'?"

Alex smiled and looked directly into Olivia's eyes. "By you."

"May I?"

Alex nodded.

Olivia still hesitated, slowly bringing a hand to either side of Alex's waist and stepping closer. Alex smiled and looked at her, and Olivia brought one hand up to cup Alex's cheek. Standing an inch apart, Olivia finally closed the final distance and brought their lips together softly. When they started to break apart, Alex moved back forward and kissed Olivia gently on the cheek, brushing the spot with her lips and then her thumb gently.

Olivia politely stepped back and looked back into Alex's eyes.

"I had a great time tonight," she whispered.

Alex nodded, "Me too. Let's talk this weekend?"

Olivia grinned and nodded, slowly walking away.

Alex had just opened the door when Olivia turned, "Alex?"

"Yes?" Alex leaned back out the doorway.

"So how did I kiss you?"

Alex paused, hand on the doorknob and smiled.

"Honestly, I hope. Good night, Liv."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Almost a year later, Alex and Olivia were in bed, slowly caressing each other when Olivia re-told that story. Alex smiled and scratched Olivia's back, feeling her girlfriend relax. Suddenly, Alex sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, naked back standing out white against the blue sheets.

"When you asked to kiss me I thought was incredibly sweet. Actually, that's a lie. At the time I was annoyed because I just really wanted you to get on with it."

Olivia laughed.

"I mean. Did you honestly think that you still needed permission?"

Olivia shook her head and propped herself up on her side, facing Alex, "I was hoping not. But..."

"What?" Alex prompted.

"I was so nervous... I'd just thought for so long about kissing you, and I wanted it to be right. And you," she stroked Alex's cheek with one of her knuckles, "are so... perfect. So unbelievably perfect... that I still have a hard time believing that I have permission to be with you."

Alex looked at Olivia, momentarily speechless.

Olivia tilted her head and traced the curve of Alex's ear. Alex shuddered her appreciation.

"Well, considering that we're naked in bed, I'd say it was an alright kiss..."

"Alright?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

Alex sat back up and stretched; her hair, face, breasts, stomach illuminated by the moonlight before she draped herself back over Olivia.

"Liv, it was all I could do not to drag you inside."


	15. Immobile

Olivia was lying on the bed, completely spaced out. She couldn't bring herself to move, or talk or

It may have been the fact that she had pulled a two year old out of a dumptser that afternoon at work.

It may have been the fact that the son of a bitch responsible for that got away with it.

It may have been the rain battering the window and the wind howling outside.

Or it may have been Alex who was lying between her legs, slowly drawing her tongue in and out of her most sensitive places.

Olivia inhaled deeply and sank back further into the bed, eyes closed.

Alex slid her hands up Olivia's thighs, gently but firmly holding her in place. She felt Olivia sinking further into the mattress, relaxing, and Alex tilted her mouth to follow her, pressing down harder. She smiled a little when her detective shuddered. Never had she imagined pleasing somebody like this and enjoying it this much. The strength of Olivia's thighs, the feel of her skin, the sound of her quiet breathing ... even her scent, it was all intoxicating. But mostly, Alex's high came from knowing that Olivia was completely and utterly relaxed, that the strongest woman she had ever met was completely open, spread out in front of her. The trust was overwhelming.

Alex was pulled from her reverie when Olivia's breathing suddenly deepened. Her heels dug into the mattress and she pushed up into her hands. In response, Alex increased the speed and pressure ever so slightly. Olivia still didn't say a word, she just tilted her head backwards, eye closed and breathed harder. Alex's only indication that she had been pushed over the edge was a quiet shudder. Even so, she ran her fingers gently over Olivia's center as she settled back down. Once she was satisfied that Olivia had finished, she gently let Olivia's legs go and slowly began to kiss her way up the center of her body.

When Alex had crawled up Olivia's body and they were face to face, Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia softly.

Olivia ran her hand up the back of Alex's neck, fingers twining through blonde hair.

Alex pulled back and smiled as they lay there, bare skin pressed into bare skin. Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia's cheek softly, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Olivia smiled and placed a hand on the small of Alex's back, "Thank you," she replied, her voice low.

Propping herself up, Alex tenderly stroked the hair falling across Olivia's forehead.

Olivia brought a hand up to rub her eyes, "Whattcha gonna do now?" she mumbled.

"I'm going to watch you fall asleep," Alex smiled.

"It's too early," Olivia yawned, "Let's..."

"Then maybe I'll sneak out and do paperwork," Alex cut her off and looked down at their bodies pressed against each other, "but I doubt it," she grinned.

Olivia smiled.

"I'm right where I want to be," Alex smiled, tucking Olivia in and settling next to her. As Olivia drifted off to sleep, Alex leaned back against the pillows watching the rain run down the windopane, confident in her ability to make Olivia forget and happy to bring her some peace.


	16. Perfect

She has perfect ears.

Is that a crazy thought? It probably is, because I've never made it a point to compare ears... I can't even remember what anybody else's ears look like.

But hers are perfect.

Her left one is almost all I can see... she's tucked herself in pretty snug. Her hair must be pulled back because it's not splayed across the pillow.

I want to touch her so badly, but I won't wake her. It's not fair, she probably waited up for a while. I hate being out so late.

Then, without turning over, she murmurs, "Liv, stop staring."

I don't know how she does that. It's spooky. But now I know I'm allowed to touch her. I let my fingertip trace the shell of her ear and then follow with my tongue. It's actually perfect.

But then she laughs and rolls over, lifting the covers and letting me in. And then I'm concerned with all of the other parts of her.

They're also perfect.


	17. In the Rain

Alex stepped out of the cab, holding her jacket above her head to fend off the pouring rain.

Running up the steps of Olivia's building as fast as her heels would allow, she didn't even notice the brunette already standing in the entryway. Alex started, caught off guard. Olivia smiled comfortingly and grabbed Alex's attaché and overcoat, placing them safely out of the rain in the building's enterance. Taking Alex's hand gently, Olivia pulled her down the steps. Alex teetered in her heels and Olivia gently caught her as she fell forward, dragging her back into the rain. Before Alex had a chance to react, Olivia leaned in and kissed her softly, still holding her up under the deluge. As Alex's hands took hold of Olivia's biceps and she managed to get her footing, Olivia slowly loosened her grip to allow her hands to slide up Alex's back, tugging the shirt out of her waistband. Alex gasped as the feeling of Olivia's warm palms sliding over her back contrasted with the cold rain running down her sides. Olivia pulled back and kissed the stream of water running down Alex's cheek, cupping her face in her palm before kissing her more deeply.

Olivia pulled back and smiled at Alex, reaching up the smooth back the strands of hair that were plastered to her forehead before leaning in again and kissing her on the cheek.

Alex just stared, in shock.

"Well," was all she could manage.

"I'm in love with you," Olivia answered.

Alex smiled and squeezed Olivia's biceps as the rain intensified. Olivia pulled a still shell-shocked Alex towards the door.

"My clothes are all wet," Alex said as Olivia stooped to pick up her attaché and briefcase.

Olivia opened the door and laid a hand on Alex's lower back to guide her inside. Alex's next shiver had nothing to do with the cold when she heard Olivia answer from behind her.

"You won't be keeping them on."


End file.
